One Morning turns to a week of
by Odin Yuy jr
Summary: Short story about G.W. and Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

One Morning turns to a week of

Ok this is like my first fanfic. And please don't laugh...O.O

I DON"T own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so don't sue. So all you hungry lawyers back OFF...please I got nothing just a newspaper.

I don't know if I should make it a Humor/Romance or just Humor e-mail me. And tell me what kinds of couples you want too. Please R+R...

One morning turn to a week of...

Chapter 1

7:30AM

"DUO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE," screamed an enrage Chinese boy. 'Help' and 'I didn't know' was all Duo could say, while running for his life.

"What is all the commotion," said a blonde boy holding his little 'I love' teddy bear and in his P.J. 

"I sorry I didn't know I didn't know!" said Dou.

"I don't care, I'm going to kill you," said the Chinese boy as he ran passed Quetra. Closing in to Duo, Wufei jump and tried tackle Duo. But then the doors of the room they were passing open and they both almost slammed in the face of the perfect soldier. Good think that with his quick think he was able to kick Duo in the leg and pointed his gun in the forehead of Wufei. They both stop what they had been doing.

"The thing I hate next to that damn stalker is A DAMN CHINESE TRYING TO KILL A MONKEY THAT HAS A BRAIN OF A PEANUT!!!!!"

Just then Duo took this opportunity to hide behind Heero. Still in pain.

"Help me Heero. Wufei has gone of and lost his marbles, if he has any," he whispered that last part.

"I'll kill you for that," he screamed but he remembered that Heero was pointing a Gun to his face.

"What's going on," said a brown hair boy with some of his hair covering his face coming out of the bathroom.

"I would like to find out too," said Quetra. Heero saw the face Wufei was making and turn to Duo.

"What the hell did you do now,"  
"I didn't do anything, I swear,"

"What did you do this time. Last time you said that was when you put that new wax on my Gundam and turn PINK! And to make matters worse we had a MISSION THAT DAY. The soldiers laugh their ass of that they surrender AS LONG AS I DIDN"T SHOW MY GUNDAM!"  
"YEAH THAT WAS Pretty funny wasn't it," Heero put aimed his gun to Dou's face. 

"AND IT TOOK ME 9 HOURS TRYING TO GET WING ZERO TO ITS ORIGINAL COLOR!!!!! I SWEAR NEXT TIME WE GO TO A MISSION AND WING ZERO TELLS ME TO KILL YOU I WILL NOT HESITATE!!!!! NOW TELL US WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!"

"Well Heero do you know the place next to the Anime store,"

"The place where you get hookers and weed?" said Quetra.

"No! The Next place to it and. Wait a minute how do you know there's hookers," said Duo. Everyone turned to Quetra. But he only blushed.

"I'm not go into asked." said Wufei. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get It." said Trowa.

"Well?"

"Well what? Oh yeah anywayz the place has some cute chicks and I asked one out but...She said that..."Duo couldn't finished his sentence since Trowa interrupted.

"Uh guy we have a problem,"  
"Huh?" they all say as they turned around they saw 5 beautiful chicks. They where all dumbfound until...

"Just wait until you this." said Trowa as they saw that behind the 5 chicks, they had to do something they avoided since peace was achieved. Their memory popped back to reality and figured what Duo had doing...

YAY I'm done please remember to R + R. Next time I will have my favorites anime characters here to commentated on my story.


	2. WHY!!!!!!!!!

Ok this is like my first fanfic

Ok this is like my first fanfic. And please don't laugh...O.O

I DON"T own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so don't sue. So all you hungry lawyers back OFF...please I got nothing just a newspaper.

I don't know if I should make it a Humor/Romance or just Humor e-mail me. And tell me what kinds of couples you want too. Please R+R...

One morning turn to a week of...

---------------------------------------------------

"Just wait until you this." said Trowa as they saw that behind the 5 chicks, they had to do something they avoided since peace was achieved. Their memory popped back to reality and figured what Duo had doing...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero's point of view....

I can't believed after so many thing have happened I still can't believed that Duo did this...

I will kill him for this...

This pain that will cause is too big to explained...

I fear them more than Relena since these are more like 29 Relena's

Anywayz if they get out of line I will shoot them like I did with Relena

Mhahahahaha hey where's my gun??????

Still I can't believe I have to...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufai point of view....

This is injustice...

All the noise and noise

Damn that Maxwell I will cut his HAIR BALD when I get the chance

They are sooooo damn tricky...

Even Heero looks worried...

I don't blame him I can't believed we have to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quetra point of view....

I can't believed i didn't think Duo would be this dumb

And smart

I can now share stories with them

This is sooo cool

I can't believed we will have to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa point of view...

.........................................

...................................

...................................

................ *cough* ............

.............................

do we have to.......

-------------------------

Reality

--------------------------

"I guys I like to introduced to you Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Serena and they will help us..."

"DUO!" screamed Wufei, "THAT STORE I KNOW WHAT IT IS AND YOUR GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!"  
"YOU KNOW I CAN"T TAKE CARE OF CHILDRED ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE 7 TO 11 YEARS OLD. "

"Do you have any idea how I despised kids," said Heero especially if they took my GUN!!!!!!!"

"I SAID I DIDN"T KNOW WE HAD TO.... We had to"  
"don't say it!!!" screamed Heero

"Baby-sit over 20 children"

"20!!!!!!!" they screamed.

"I going to kill you!" Heero and Wufei screamed.

"Excused me but did you forget that we are here too you know," said the one hey called Ray. The five girls had the children like if they were ready to realize them to cost destruction and misery.

YAY done I got SAT 9 testing and I still have to do 3 more tests of algebra (since I am in an algebra class, grade 8). Please tell me what couples you what me to... you know what I mean. R+R. If you what me to keep writing REVIEW and I will get to chat with my favorite characters.


	3. Author notes

Author notes

Author notes

I don't own G.W if I did then the series will rise and rule the WORLD Mhahahahaha

Ok I have the story plan out but I still need who to set up Heero, Wufei, Quetra, Trowa, and Duo. I need the couples' people! So the one that stays with Heero has to Baby-sit all 20 Kids but some thing happen and Heero has to protect everyone with the rest are enjoying their 'Dates' just kidding something will happen. If I have enough votes then I will make chapters like Crazy!!!!!!

Heero: sure you will

Me: I will just watch

Trowa: how did you do in you SAT9 testing

Me: uh I kind think I passed

Quetra: that's good

Me: and drew lots of pictures of Rei Ayanami

Heero: ...

Me: you'll see what I mean by checking my profile...*starts sing cruel angel theses *...for Eva


	4. Where is my gun!!!

I will continue the story but the couples will not be showing up

I will continue the story but the couples will not be showing up. R + R please!!!!!!!!! And tell me what couples you want. I will give the reader what they want.

I don't own G-Wing or Sailor Moon so quit bugging me.

NOW on with the Show...or story

One day turn into a week of...

9:00 AM

The Gundam pilots when and changes to their normal clothes. While the girls looked around the house.

When they got back they saw it. Children playing with their things. Smashing and breaking the stuff. Then the unthinkable happened. Heero's Gun went missing.

"Where's my gun!" said Heero. Everyone ignored Heero and tried to save their belonging. 

Quetra teddy bear went missing and later go destroyed (the horror!). Trowa's gel was finish so he moaned over that. Duo was the one that causes the destruction, so screw him. (but he makes the story go hahahah)

Heero couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll scared them to death just watch," he keep repeating. Then for a few seconds it all went quite. That scared the hell out of everyone. Except Heero who looked like if he didn't find his gun he would commit suicide. 

Everyone looked around and saw that all the 5 girls had calmed them down by putting 'Mulan'.

Heero found his gun. Actually a little girl had it. She had pink hair and it looked like she looked like the blond chick. The klutz one. He looked at her She smiled and she gave him the gun. He put it in his pocket where it had been.

'How did she had the gun' he wonder. Then he noticed that he didn't secure his gun.

"Anywayz are you all ready for our dates," said Lita.

"DATES!" They all said

"It was the only was I can get a date," said Duo

"I am going to kill you," said Heero

"But who will take care of the children," They all asked. (Even the girls)

"That will be taking care of," said Duo. As he pulled out 10 sticks. But it was divide into 5-5.

"There are two read ones in each side the ones who gets it will have to take care of the children,"

They all waited for a moment. And then they all nodded except for Heero who gave a 'HN'.

They all pulled the sticks and.....

Done...what do you think? I am not going to write until Monday when I understand who is going to be a couple. Or until I see that you, the readers, want these couples so much. R+R please.

HEERO: are you done

Me: yes

Heero: good now its time to eat

Me: yay

G-pilots: let's go you heard Heero!

Heero: Now wait a minute...


	5. Choose your Mission

I don't know Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own a piece of paper clip and you aren't getting it

I don't know Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own a piece of paper clip and you aren't getting it. 

I know you people want me to keep writing. The couple can change as the story goes along. If I want to so.... R + R please!!!!!!!!!

Here we go...

****

One day turn into a week of...

"That will be taking care of," said Duo. As he pulled out 10 sticks. But it was divide into 5-5.

"There are two red ones in each side the ones who gets it will have to take care of the children,"

They all waited for a moment. And then they all nodded except for Heero who gave a 'HN'.

They all pulled the sticks and...

"HEERO YOU ARE THE LUCKY PERSON!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT NO I WAS SET UP!!!!!!!!" 

"SERENA YOU ARE THE LUCKY PERSON!"  
"Now wait a minute I can't take care of kids!" She complained.  
"Neither can I," Mina said.

"But too bad. Look at it this way you have a cute boy too help you," said Lita.

"Look at it this way you have a cute girl to help you," said Duo  
"You will die," Heero said giving Duo one of his Death glares. Right Now all the teens were backing away. Closer to the door.

"Now if you excuse us we will be leaving," said Duo and Lita together. Holding their laughter as they ran out the door.

"Think that will work?" said Wufei.

"Heero need a life and we are just helping him." said Duo with a grin. 

"And Serena needs to get over Darien,"

"Hey what about our dates?" asked Quatre

"But I want to see what happens to them," whined Duo.

"I'll show you a better place Duo," said Lita in a mischievous voice.  
"Ok." said Duo running to his car and driving off where Lita was telling him to go.

"Okay that was strange," said Quetra.

"Anywayz someone tell them to meet back here at 10:00pm, Got that." they all nodded in agreement. And left.

Trowa went with Amy since she was going to the library.

Mina went with Quatre because he seemed nice.

And Ray went with Wufei to show him who was a weak.

Meanwhile...

Heero and Serena had there own problems working on the kids.

After the pilots and girls left. The kids started to cause chaos.

5 headed to the kitchen. Went to upstairs and started to play with things and the rest were having a pissed contested. Except the pink one. She was still quietly sitting in the couch watching TV.

Serena followed the ones in the kitchen and the one's up in the stairs. Heero was just watching her and sat on the couch and watched TV and sighed.

"why aren't you causing chaos," he asked the pink girl.

"i don't like to do things like that."

"Hn, what you watching?"

"Oh i was just watching if there is something good on TV."

"Is there?"

"nope,"

"i though so,"

"HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is it," he asked in his monotone voice.

"You are supposed to watched the kids with me,"

"I was not giving a order to do so,"

"Fine I order you to help me watched the kids,"

"Mission denied."

"What!!?!?!"

"You are not headquarters. And not the person who gives me orders," Just then the 'You got mail' sound when on. Heero when to his laptop and read the mail.

__

Mail to Heero

From Dr. J

Heero how are you? Good I supposed. 

Anywayz I got this Mission that I want you to do.

Your mission is to go to Relena's mansion and guard her. And go to the movies and to the mall. If you not busy 

Do you accept?

Heero though for a few moments 'to stay here with anoying punks or to go Relena to... 

__

Mission denied...

I have another one.

To watch 20 children...

Sent Mail...

"Duo I just did what you asked me to now what?" asked Dr. J in his communicator.

"Nothing and thanks,"

"It was a pleasure,"

"Heero is something wrong,"

"No but I will accepted you mission.

"That's good, But what are we going to do about the kids,"  
"there is only one thing to do that gets kids to come down."

"What?"

"A Gundam..."

Done Yay... what do you think good bad... R+R please or e-mail me.


End file.
